Trauma
by Mizuiro Kioko
Summary: Se acerca el cumpleaños de Tsuna y Gokudera no tiene dinero. Con total decisión, o eso cree el, se dirige a conseguir algo de dinero a cualquier costa no siendo consciente del peligro que puede correr.


Entro al hotel con un humor de perros. Aun se preguntaba como mierda había acabado aceptando eso. Suspiro en un intento de darse valor y se encamino con paso decidido a la habitación que le habían indicado. Seria rápido y conciso. Le pagarían y se iría y nadie tendría porque enterarse. Llegó delante de la puerta. La miro. Numero 113, si, esa era.

Trago saliva. Que bajo había caído. Pero el cumpleaños del Décimo se acercaba y el no tenía ni un duro. Tomo aire y lo expulso en un intento de quitarse la sensación de que estaba haciendo algo mal y toco a la puerta. ¿Que tan mal podría ser?

-Hola guapo- dijo el vejestorio que le abrió la puerta relamiéndose los labios de una manera asquerosa. Hizo una mueca y en un intento de sonrisa respondió con un simple "hola".

-Pasa- le ofreció con voz cantarina. El menor solo entró al cuarto. Quizás si que era malo. Observo el cuarto con detenimiento. La cama en medio. Un baño, suponía el, a la derecha y una ventana, tapada con la cortina, a la izquierda. Simple. O no... ¿Eso era una cámara de vídeo? Miro casi espantado el pequeño aparato que sobre la mesita de noche descansaba. Eso de al lado... ¿era un....? No lo quiso ni pensar. Tampoco quiso saber que eran todas esas cosas que sobresalían del cajón que la mesita de noche tenía. Sopeso muy seriamente la idea de hacer que el vejestorio se tragara un cargamento de dinamita y salir por patas de ahí. Pero se contuvo. No podía ser tan malo. Vamos... ¿que es lo peor que podía pasar?

Se dirigió a la cama y se sentó en el borde de esta. Miro al hombre que ya tenía al lado de el y se pregunto que le haría hacer. Esperaba que nada demasiado vergonzoso.

-¿Como te llamas nene?- el vejestorio empezó en un intento de entablar conversación. ¿Para que mierda lo hacía? No pensaba volver a hacer esto nunca más así que no es como si tuviera que conocerle.

-¿Por qué no vamos al grano?- dijo de mala gana. El _puto desgastado_ sonrío de manera lenta.

-Puedes empezar haciendo un lento streaptesse- se relamió los labios al decir aquello. Se levanto de la cama sin pensar demasiado en ello y empezó a desabotonarse la camisa.

-Empieza por abajo- no le miro intentando así que no se notara su mueca de asco ante el pedido/orden.

Dirigió sus manos, de manera lenta, como intentando retrasar el momento, a su bragueta. La empezó a bajar lentamente. Cuando la bragueta por fin fue bajada dirigió su mano al botón del pantalón. Y ahí estaba, dejando el pantalón resbalar pesadamente por sus piernas mientras cada vez más piel se veía.

Cuando se vio atado a la cama con la camisa desabrochada y sin nada en la parte de abajo empezó a pensar que quizás si que hubiera sido una buena idea hacer que se tragara la dinamita y salir por patas. Lo que más le molestaba y avergonzaba era el hecho de tener las piernas abiertas igualmente atadas para que no pudiera cerrarlas.

-Que lindo te ves así- dijo en un tono que a Gokudera le pareció asqueroso además de escalofriante. Cuando el viejo pervertido empezó a acariciarle el torso con sus desgastadas manos pensó que vomitaría ahí mismo. Miró con asco al viejo. Y en un repentino cambio de opinión empezó a removerse intentando escapar. Si no fuera porque tenía una extraña bola en la boca también estaría gritando.

-Vamos, vamos, no te pongas impaciente- se relamió viendo como el chico se intentaba liberar. Se llevó el dedo de en medio a la boca y lo empezó a lamer. El italiano seguía concentrado en su intento de huida sin darse cuenta de las acciones ajenas. Tampoco se dio cuenta de que el mayor grababa todo. Abrió los ojos en desmesurada sorpresa cuando sintió un punzante dolor en su zona trasera. Se quejo y noto como sus ojos se humedecían por tanto dolor. No, no debía llorar. ¡El era un hombre! Cerró los ojos para dejar de ver la expresión que aquel puto viejo tenía. Mientras notaba que el anciano introducía un segundo dedo en esa zona no pudo evitar pensar en cierto idiota del baseboll. ¿Que mierda hacía pensando en el? Sintió una lagrima deslizarse sobre su cara cuando el tercer dedo se introdujo. _Yamamoto_... seguía pensando en el. ¿Por que? ¿Por que ese idiota? Aun así no podía dejar de pensar y se sorprendió admitiéndose a si mismo que si el que estuviera a punto de meterse la fuera el moreno... se dejaría, de hecho, lo preferiría.

Justo cuando noto la punta rozarle la puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe y al siguiente segundo el viejo estaba siendo apalizado por... ¿Yamamoto? El chico miró incrédulo al hombre que estaba dando le una paliza a ese vejestorio. No había duda alguna, ese era Yamamoto, reconocería esa mirada en cualquier lado. Pero era un adulto. ¿Que mierda estaba pasando? ¿La bazooka de los diez años? No entendía nada. Si eso era cierto los 5 minutos deberían haber pasado ya. No se oía a la vaca burra así que... Dejo de darle vueltas al asunto cuando el mayor se le acerco preocupado.

-No tengo mucho tiempo. ¿Estas bien?- preguntó mientras le quitaba el extraño objeto que llevaba en la boca.

-¡¿Qué mierda haces aquí?!- estaba avergonzado. Que le pillara en tal situación no le hacía gracia alguna, pero aun así le alivio ver que había venido como llamado por sus pensamientos. El moreno le desato rápidamente y sin esperar que se pusiera toda la ropa se lo llevo por el aire saliendo del hotel corriendo. Ignoro lo que fuera que la recepcionista le dijo y solo corrió sin hacer mucho caso a las protestas del menor que llevaba en brazos.

Reborn sonrió al ver como el mayor salía del hotel con el italiano en brazos. De vez en cuando la vaca estúpida servía para algo.

-¡¿Qu-qué demonios haces?! ¡¡ Bájame!!- estaba notablemente avergonzado. ¿Por que tenía que llevarse lo con tanta prisa? Cuando llegaron a un parque vació le soltó. Observo el parque, a esas horas era normal que nadie hubiera. Noto como un peso caía sobre sus hombros y luego le abrazaban por detrás. No pudo evitar sonrojarse.

-¿Que mierda haces baseball freak?- intento sonar molesto pero no podía. En verdad ese abrazo no lo molestaba para nada.

-Solo un momento...- pidió el mayor. Después de unos segundos que al menor le parecieron eternos el mayor se separo del abrazo.

-No debe quedar mucho tiempo...- murmuro y en un rápido movimiento giró al italiano hacía si y le dio un corto beso en los labios para luego separarse dejando que una explosión le envolviera y así apareciendo el Yamamoto de siempre.

-¿...Are? ¿Gokudera?- sonrió al chico que lo miraba de un insano color rojo buscando su dinamita -¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Y donde desapareció el hombre del gato? - el aludido solo le miro con un tic. ¿A qué puto hombre del gato se refería? ¿Con quien mierda estaba el Yamamoto del futuro?

-Mmm... Gokudera... ¿y esa chaqueta?

-¿Quieres dejar de hacer tantas preguntas? ¡Molestas!- dijo ya sin paciencia. Aun así se fijo en la chaqueta. Era del Yamamoto del futuro... Eso le hizo darse cuenta de que aun no llevaba toda la ropa puesta... los pantalones no estaban y la camisa estaba a medio abotonar. Maldijo toda la ascendencia y descendencia del japonés y tapándose mejor con la prenda ajena rezó para que el idiota que tenía delante no se diera cuenta de nada.

-Gokudera... ¿Estas bien? Estas algo rojo, ¿tienes fiebre?- se acerco preocupado al menor posando los labios en su frente para ver la fiebre.

-Pues no parece que tengas...- dijo sin separarse aun. El menor enrojeció más y si no tuviera que sujetar la chaqueta ya hubiera volado al moreno por los aires.

-¡¿Qu-que mierda haces?! ¡Pues claro que estoy bien! ¡¡No me compares con débiles como tu!!- intento sonar acusador y molesto. Y lo logro. El basebolista se separo de el y le miro con una sonrisa de circunstancias.

-Haha, cierto, Gokudera es muy fuerte.

Maldito baseball freak, maldito baseball freak, ¿por qué tenía que sonreír así? Bufo muy molesto y acercándose a el se puso de puntillas y le beso suavemente en los labios.

-¡Vete a casa! ¡Los niños como tu no deberían estar fuera a estas horas!- dijo de manera brusca después de haberse separado del beso. Se giró y se fue sonriendo satisfecho, ahora que el moreno no le veía, ante la cara de desconcierto y vergüenza que el mayor puso. Yamamoto solo le vio alejarse en un momento fijándose en algo que le llamo la atención.

-Gokudera no lleva... ¿pantalones?... Haha, que tontería, ¿por que no llevaría pantalones?- y con ese ultimo pensamiento se dirigió a su casa. Su padre estaría preocupado. Le debía una grande disculpa. De paso mañana averiguaría a que había venido el beso de antes. Si tenía suerte el italiano correspondía sus sentimientos. Así de feliz se dirigió a su casa. Sin saber que el albino en ese momento se maldecía por el puto impulso de besar lo que tuvo. Más se maldijo por haberlo seguido. Si, definitivamente mañana lo mataría.

~*~

Bufo molesto cuando su idiota apareció en la bola de humo.

-¿Ya volviste?- preguntó de mala gana.

-Oh! Gokudera, ¿estas despierto?- le miro nervioso. Eso no estaba en los planes.

-Si, cierto crio idiota me despertó- dijo de forma acusadora entrecerrando los ojos.

-Ha ha, vaya.- desvió la mirada nervioso. ¿Sería capaz de matarle? Trago saliva en seco. Si que lo era si quería. Noto algo acariciarle la mano y bajo la mirada.

-Uri- murmuro y sonriendo empezó a acariciar al pequeño animal. El italiano solo le miro y luego se volvió a acomodar en la cama.

-Vete a dormir. Mañana tienes una misión ¿cierto?

-Haha, cierto- dejo al gato y se empezó a desvestir para luego acomodarse en la cama al lado del menor. Cuando estaba por dormirse sintió al peliplata abrazándolo mientras se acomodaba en su pecho. Por inercia llevo su mano a la cintura ajena acercándolo más.

-Gracias- murmuro muy bajito el pianista. Aun así el japonés logro escucharlo y sonriendo se durmió. Estaba feliz de saber que su pareja ya no tendría pesadillas. Lo había logrado. Sonriendo más abrazó al ojiverde mejor y se durmió.

Para Gokudera sería la primera noche sin pesadillas después de años.


End file.
